


Family issue

by Citrushe



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angry Anakin, Ex-wife Padme, F/M, M/M, Mess father Anakin, Remarried Anakin to Obi-wan, family daily, funny and sweet, 大三角预警, 搞笑番, 短篇
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23154391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citrushe/pseuds/Citrushe
Summary: Ani觉得自己的家庭关系有点问题，于是找来了一个情感咨询师的家伙，结果没想到是个骗子，旧的问题没有解决，新问题又产生了。
Relationships: Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker & Han Solo, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	Family issue

倒叙注意⚠

——————————————————————————

1.

塔图因淡红色的日出，双日慢慢的从地平线上出现，Anakin高大的身影站在沙丘上，他愤怒的目光注视着天空中的飞行器，抬起手尝试聚集原力把那个圆饼拽下来。

“Ani”温柔的呼唤在身后响起，他放下了手，回头看到Obiwan站在身后，不由得心里一软充满了柔情，“你终于肯来帮我了吗？”

“不”Obiwan摇头，“我是来欣赏你的失败的。”

Anakin扑过来，抓住了他的脖子，恶狠狠的吼道“都是你的错，Obiwan，都是因为你。”

“已经来不及了。”Obiwan叹口气，他伸手抚摸着Anakin因愤怒而颤动的面庞，“跟我回去吧。”

刚刚凶狠暴躁的人一下塌缩下去，他紧紧的将Obiwan搂在怀里，嚎啕大哭起来。

“我恨沙子。”

“我早就说过，Ani，我早就提醒过你。”Obiwan抱着他，轻柔的抚摸着抵在自己肩膀上抽泣的脑袋。

2.

Luke走过来匆忙的跟Han交换了一个吻，“我们来得及修好它吗？爸爸已经到塔图因了，我能感觉到。”

“我跟你保证过。”Han耸耸肩，把零件叼在嘴里再次跳下了机械仓。

Leia在下面用力的将排气阀扳下来，她从Han嘴里把脏兮兮的器件拿下来，凑过去亲吻了他。“哥哥很不放心吧。”她轻笑，“你有没有告诉他要有信心。”

Han搂着腰将她举到自己肩膀上，将高处的零件按好，“好像最该担心的人是我。”

“他跟你讲过爸爸的碳冻仓吗？”Leia低声笑起来，她似乎觉得这样可怕的事情很有意思，“这就是为什么我们都不敢找别的情人，爸爸一定会杀了他们的。”

Han将娇小的人从肩上放下来，他歪头看着小姑娘喜悦的眼神，“我怎么感觉你们很期待我被冻上。”

“当然”Leia拍拍他的脸，将一手的机油抹在Han脸上“如果你敢再去找别人的话。”

Han挑眉，从嗓子里闷笑一声，“嘿，我还以为三人的私奔会是一段Open Merriage的良好开端。”

Luke从上面露出脑袋“已经恢复正常了，Chewie启动了能量阀。”

Leia爬上梯子抱住了哥哥的脖子，两人亲密的抵着额头交换了一下眼神，“我觉得有人想要背叛我们。”

Luke低垂下无辜的大眼睛，他鼓着腮帮，似乎是随意的摆弄着带着手套的指尖，来回轻轻拉扯。

Han满意的看着自己拐来的两个年轻漂亮的宝贝，这一趟绝对是他做过最好的走私买卖，他撇着嘴笑起来，还没等他说话，忽然被一种巨大的推力按到了机舱墙壁上。

“唔……，Chew……”他用极小的哼声示意坐在副驾驶上的Chewie回头。这种挣扎声确实吸引了Chewbacca，不过他只是回头看了一眼，摊了下手表示无能为力，继续干自己的活了。

“也许把他冻上确实是个好主意。”Luke和Leia踮起脚在Han脸上左右亲吻了一下，好像用原力把人按在墙上的人并不是他们一样。

“让我们来纠正你的错误观点，”小姑娘抱着哥哥的肩膀靠在他胸前，

“没错，”Luke那种单纯天真的表情渐渐消失，他狡猾的笑容跟爸爸一模一样。

“不要想那些不可能的事情，Han，你已经完全属于我们了。”

从某些角度来讲，这件事情好像也没什么不妥，到底捡了便宜的人是自己，Han很轻易的接受这个现实。

很长时间以后，他才明白自己到底接受了什么。

3.

“我不会跟你去塔图因的，”Obiwan放下手里的书，他正穿着居家服坐在沙发上享受自己难得的假期。面前的Anakin穿好衣服准备好了出门，他正皱着眉头不满的看着自己。

“我说过了，我不去。”Obiwan将目光转回到书上。“这件事因你而起，Ani你要自己解决。”

“你在拖延时间。”Anakin说道，他埋怨的盯着他“我真不明白为什么你总是不帮我。”

“不，应该说我总是后悔帮了你。”Obiwan头也不抬的说道，Anakin的大手一把将他的书从手里抽走，他又像小时候一样开始跟自己耍脾气。

“Ani”Obiwan无奈的叹气，“是你说需要找一个情感咨询师来解决孩子们的问题，我帮你找了记得吗？”

“那家伙根本就是个骗子！”Anakin愤怒的大喊道，他将那本书狠狠的摔在地上，“Obiwan，就是因为你才会闹成现在这样。”

Obiwan皱眉看着他，“主意你的行为Anakin。”他的语气变得严厉起来，“你应该知道‘情感咨询师’自誉的基本都是骗子。我怎么知道你真的会愚蠢到相信他。”

地上的书被轻轻的抓起来，Anakin将它抓在手里，他既不想让Obiwan感觉到他的心虚，又害怕自己真的激怒他。

“总之就是因为你找了那个家伙。他甚至连骗子都算不上！一个走私贩，呵。”Anakin愤怒的转身抓起自己的袍子，已经决定一个人出行。“真不知道哪个两个傻瓜怎么想的，哪有年轻人会喜欢大自己十几岁的糟老头呢？”

Obiwan愣了一下，竟然语塞，他看着Anakin走向停机坪，打开了自己的通讯器。

“是谁告诉他孩子们在塔图因？”

Padme的声音略带些虚弱，“抱歉，Obiwan我没有想到事情会这样，我只是怕他过度担心。”

“现在他要追过去算账了。”

“我会通知他们离开的。”Padme叹口气，“不要责备他Obiwan，Ani只是在努力做个好爸爸。虽然他的行为，古怪了一点。”

显然无法启动的飞船让Anakin更加愤怒，隔着玻璃窗，Obiwan看到他愤怒的拍打着起落架，“不，我觉得这很可爱。”Obiwan摸着下巴笑起来，“但他应该明白，孩子们做什么决定是他们自己的事情。”

4.

“什么广告？”Luke问到，他拄着下巴跟Chewbacca下棋，听到两人的对话立刻好奇的看过去。

“贴在科洛桑下层酒馆里的，招一个情感咨询师，解决家庭问题。“Han左手抱着Leia的腰，用两指手指夹着酒杯比价了一下，“我从来没见过这么荒诞的事情，我是说谁会在那种地方找情感咨询师。”

Leia哈哈大笑，“这一定是Obi的主意。”

“他只是想敷衍爸爸，估计没有想到真的会有人报名，毕竟来Jedi圣殿行骗的胆量也没几个人会有。”

“我很荣幸”Han伸出右手夸张的行了个回礼，接受这种不同寻常的赞美。

Luke走过来在Leia脸上亲吻了一下，“不要怀疑，Obi是圣殿里最聪明的Jedi。不然我们也不会遇到你。”

Han故作疑惑的皱眉，低头看着这两个可爱的孩子，“所以到底是什么什么家庭问题？”

“哦”双胞胎一起叫起来，“一个顽固死板老头的脑筋问题。”

“我还以为Obiwan大师想跟他离婚。”Han笑道，无所谓的耸耸肩。

“也是早晚的事情，”Leia从他的怀抱里出来，坐到沙发上，“他向Obiwan求婚的时候Windu大师就说过，难道Anakin还想再离一次婚吗？”她那种低沉沙哑的声音学的很像，Luke跟着笑起来。

“我爱爸爸，但他太爱多管闲事了。“Leia皱着眉说道，“每天疑神疑鬼的。”

“没错，所以我们要暂时躲着他。”Luke在她身边坐下，抱着妹妹的肩膀，“欧文叔叔会同意我们在这里多停留一些日子的，只要等Obi说服了爸爸。”

Han点点头，撇嘴做出了一副为难的表情，“双胞胎跟同一个人恋爱，”他仔细的想了一下“如果是我的话可能也会很难接受，我很理解Skywalker大师。”

双胞胎对视了一眼，哈哈大笑起来。

“哦，亲爱的Han，你把事情想的太简单了。”

5.

Padme放下茶杯，她坐在靠近Obiwan的单人沙发一侧，平静温柔的气场压迫着双胞胎畏畏缩缩挤在长沙发的另一边。

“我发现你们重新装修了大门。”她侧过脸去认真的评论道“不错，新型的防护门做了加厚的隔音设备，我一直想试一下。”

“希望有一天也能屏蔽原力感应。”Obiwan按住了身边人扭动的膝盖，让Anakin尽量保持安静。他正坐在沙发扶手上，高大的身影将Obiwan完全笼罩在阴影中。

Padme点点头，略带责备的看向双胞胎，

“我以为我们早就说好的。”她压低目光，翻抬着睫毛看着两个孩子，“绝对不能——”

“让爸爸知道。”双胞胎一起小声说道。

“嘿——”Anakin大叫起来，又被Obiwan按住了大腿。

“你们就打算一直瞒着我吗？”Anakin不满的撇了一眼师父，然后转向Padme说道“你是不是忘记了他们也是我的孩子。”

“Ani，”Padme柔和的目光让他略有些心虚的向着Obiwan靠近了些，“其实这不是什么大不了的事情。”

Anakin简直要爆炸了，为什么只有他一个人觉得这件事很不正常？好像他是房间里唯一的异类。“不是什么大不了的？”但当他再次试图跳起来时，Obiwan又把他按了下去。

“Anakin”他带了些不满的呵斥。

“就是因为你们的溺爱，才让他们越来越放肆。”Anakin躲开Obiwan的手，跳了起来，凭借着自己高大的身型和暴怒的气场大声恐吓道“我是他们的爸爸，既然你们都这样不在乎，那就让我来管教他们。”

Padme摇头，她略有些无奈的跟Obiwan对视了一眼。

“你想做什么？”Obiwan问到，“把他们两个强行关起来吗？”

“这不正常，这绝不是正常的家庭里应该出现的。”Anakin吼道。

Obiwan突然抬眼的看着他，盯的他有些后背发凉。

“我很好奇，Anakin，你觉得这个家里哪段关系是正常的。”

6.

科洛桑明媚的阳光被阻隔在厚重的窗帘后，卧室里传来绵长有力的呼吸，平日里一般是Obiwan先醒来，他会给自己倒杯早茶，一边洗澡，一边在浴缸里翻阅通讯器中的武士团通知和信息提示。平静而美好的早上，在他冥想结束后，Anakin就会收拾好两人一起去吃早餐。

但今天不太一样，他感觉到身后旧徒的挣扎，他的原力在乱串干扰的自己也不舒服，纽带中Anakin似乎很痛苦，他在梦中低声呻吟。Obiwan疑惑的撑着身子起来，摇醒了他“Ani，Ani？”

Anakin猛地坐起来，看向Obiwan的大眼睛里充满了恐惧，他一句话都没有说，飞快的套上自己的袍子冲出了门。

Obiwan叹了口气倒回了床上，用冰冷的手背贴着额头。好不想管他这种事情，他暗自叹气，究竟做错了什么原力要派这个家伙来惩罚他。

科洛桑五百区的公寓大门响起来，没等有人过去开门，来人已经迫不及待的用原力波把门冲开了。

巨大的响声和气流，将站在旁边的C3PO也被卷了出去，哦的一声砸在墙上。

“你们在干什么？！”Anakin的咆哮声比被砸掉的门还响亮，黑色的身影直接冲进了卧室，把乱七八糟的床铺掀翻在地上，却并没有发现两人的身影。

Obiwan紧跟在他身后，把手插在袖子里捧在胸前，仔细的观察了一下破损的大门，这种黑暗原力的杰作。

他无奈的看着Anakin冲进卧室，摇摇头，径直走向客厅。娇小的双胞胎正不以为然的窝在沙发上吃冰淇淋，他们缩在巨大的毛毯下面，只露两个毛茸茸脑袋。

Obiwan挑起眉，还没等他说话，Anakin就从卧室里冲了出来，他伸手直接掀开了毛毯，场面更加惊悚了，两人套着一件宽大的白色睡衣，一人从袖管里伸出一只胳膊，可想而知这下面是赤裸的身体紧贴在一起。

Leia一点也不想理会爸爸发疯，但冰淇淋被掀翻了，她扔下勺子，愤怒的大叫道“爸爸，你疯了吗？”

Luke则不耐烦的皱起眉，他拉住了想要跳起来的妹妹，没好气的说道“很冷啊，爸爸，你不知道昨天夜里空调就坏了吗？”

“这是你们两个睡在一起的理由吗？！”Anakin指着他们两个，气到一句话都说不出，双胞胎都觉得自己没错，反而还跳起来指责他发疯。Anakin显然没什么能力跟自己的儿女争辩，这种哑巴亏的感觉让他胸口郁结了咽不下的恶气，于是他转向Obiwan大吼道“Obiwan，你为什么不说话？难道你没看到他们两个在做什么吗？”

“吃冰淇淋。”Obiwan耸耸肩。

“我的天呢，”Anakin简直是绝望的捂住了额头，“难道你认为这是正常的兄妹关系吗？”

Obiwan挑着眉摸摸胡子，他不知道如何回答才能不伤害徒弟敏感脆弱的心灵。

Anakin抓着双胞胎的脖子，像掰冰棒一样试图将他们两个从睡衣里面弄出来，遭到了非常顽固的抵抗，双胞胎尖叫起来大喊着向Obiwan求助。

“Ani，”Obiwan立刻伸手阻止了他，假装呵斥道“快回屋去把衣服穿上。”双胞胎捡起毯子灰溜溜的跑回卧室。Anakin想跟过去，但被身后的人抓住了手腕，轻柔的触感非常有效的制止了他的前进，但他的怒火依然在脑袋里爆炸。

“你知道他们在背后说我什么吗？”Anakin居高临下的对着自己的老师父吼道。

“他们当面也说你是疯子。”在Anakin进化成黑暗的金瞳前，Obiwan换了种安慰的口吻说道“Ani，他们只是关系很好的兄妹而已。”

“哪有兄妹会光着身子睡在一起？”他抓着Obiwan的肩膀用力的摇晃。“你还没有发现吗，Obiwan，他们两个昨夜已经，他们两个——”

“他们两个做过。”Obiwan一脸平静的推开他的手，“整个科洛桑所有的人都知道。”他示意站起来的C3PO去卧室帮助那对兄妹。

“如果你真的关心他们的话，Ani，这件事早在两年前就发生了。”

Anakin惊恐的后退了两步，震惊的看着Obiwan，好像他是一种从没见过的生物。

他张着嘴呆滞了很久，终于小声的说道“我会想办法管教他们的。”

“Ani——”

“不，我要让他们走上正确的道路。”

Obiwan捂住脸，他深吸口气“Ani，你自己都不在正确的道路上。听我的话，让孩子自己做决定。”

Anakin叫道“不要总是告诉该做什么，Obiwan，作为父亲我有义务解决这种家庭问题。”

不，Obiwan心想，你只会让事情越来越糟。

——————————END————————————


End file.
